As games that can be executed on terminals such as smartphones, games in which a plurality of players can participate, such as multi-battle games, have existed in the past (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
Such games suffer from the problem of the presence of players conducting acts of tampering with game data, such as acts of abnormally enhancing the level or status, acts of modifying graphics, and acts of acquiring rare items. Hereinafter, acts of illegitimately attempting to gain an advantage in proceeding with a game by exhibiting actions not intended by a game administrator, including the above acts of tampering with game data, will be broadly referred to as “cheating”. An act of illegitimate data communication is an example of cheating. Furthermore, a player who conducts such cheating will be referred to as a “cheater”.
Thus, anti-cheat software has been provided in the past. The existing anti-cheat software detects only kinds of cheating that can reliably be distinguished as cheating.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for grouping players suspected as cheaters.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-296769